


You've got to flash your tits, Granger!

by vixevilcat7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: Hermione Granger, good girl, brainiac and all around bookworm, is tired of her goody two shoes image. She wants to live it up on the wild side for a while. She decides to join the coolest club at Hogwarts, the Magpies, headed by none other than Pansy Parkinson! There’s only one catch: Rule 1! “You can’t join the club until you pass Rule 1, Granger! I’m sorry! Rules are rules! If you want to join the Magpies, you’ve got to flash your tits at someone!” Parkinson declared. The only problem with THAT was the one person she would have dared to flash had already graduated and was making gaudy headlines of his own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: vixevilcat7





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sighed. As usual, Harry and Ron had waited until the last minute to do their homework! Then they expected her to let them copy her work. She was sick and tired of being little miss dependable! She had snapped an unexpected “NO!” at them uncharacteristically. Both boys now slunk along behind her. They had managed to cobble their reports together in time for class! It definitely wouldn’t be their best efforts!

“Hermione! Hermione, wait up!” Padma and Luna ran to catch up with her. “Well? Have you given any thought to it?” 

“I don’t know. I just can’t see myself, uh.” She looked around and lowered her voice. “Flashing anyone! If I can’t do that, there’s no point of even thinking about it!” 

“Have you at least thought of anyone?” Padma asked. Hermione turned bright red. “Oh! You HAVE! Who is it?”

“Nobody here! Although he used to be here.” Hermione smiled dreamily. Padma and Luna squealed happily. 

“Come on, Hermione! Tell us, please? Maybe we can help! Even if he’s no longer a student!” They begged. 

“Before I tell you, promise me you won’t make fun of me! I don’t have a type!” she hissed at them. 

“Wait, someone made fun of you? Who was it?” Padma snapped fiercely. She and Parvati had grown close to Hermione after Lavender began dating Ron. Hermione, who had been trying to forget a certain former student, had tentatively agreed to go on a Hogsmeade date with him, only to be stood up as he took Lavender instead. 

“It was Ginny and Lavender. Just because I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor and cheered Harry on during the Triwizard Tournament doesn’t mean I ONLY like Quidditch players!” Hermione lamented.

“I think my sister needs to help me sit her roommates down for a stern little lecture!” Padma frowned. Luna was frowning also. 

“Anyway, back to you! So? Who is he? We won’t make fun of you! We promise!” the girls chorused together. 

Hermione checked around them for Lavender or Ginny. Then she leaned close to them. “It’s Rowle.”

“Rowle? As in, Thorfinn Rowle? That Rowle?” they asked incredulously. They knew she couldn’t care less about Quidditch but he was one of the most popular players in the league right now! That’s when they realized it HAD only been a couple of years since he played here at Hogwarts! He’d grown that popular that fast! 

“Oh! Hermione! We can ask Pansy! Rowle’s mother is as popular on the social scene as her son is in Quidditch right now. If anyone can help you flash Rowle, it’ll be Pansy!” Padma told her confidently. 

“I don’t know if I’d even be able to flash HIM, though! I’d probably die of embarrassment!” Hermione chewed her nail, still bright red. 

“Hermione Jean Granger! You helped Harry Potter take down the Dark Lord last year! You can most certainly flash a popular Quidditch player! Especially if you have a good support system right there with you!” Luna said fiercely. Padma nodded at her confidently. 

“Give us a day or two to see what Pansy can arrange. Just you wait, Hermione Granger! You WILL be a Magpie before this year is over!” the two Ravenclaws ran off to talk to a certain Slytherin Princess and her Prince! 

Thorfinn Rowle was bored! Bad things tended to happen around him then. Yaxley and Dolohov tried their best to keep their young charge from getting into too much trouble. There was only so much they could do, though. As in the current case: the Muggle men in the bar were just asking for a beating! They had been shoving Rowle every time they passed him, all because one of them had been rejected by the girl Rowle was currently dancing with. He was pissed off and getting ready to show them why he never lost a fight! 

The girl wasn’t helping matters as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked at the guy she’d rejected! The man, a big blonde almost the same size as Rowle, finally snapped. He stormed over, grabbed Rowle’s shoulder and flung him away. Or he tried to. Rowle whipped around and unleashed an uppercut punch to the man’s nose! He roared as he grabbed his face. His friends came rushing to his aid. Yaxley and Dolohov rolled their eyes as they jumped into the skirmish. 

It turned into an outright barroom brawl and ended up with the whole lot of them getting ejected from the bar and banned for life! The two big blondes didn’t care as they continued to slug it out, right there in the parking lot. The two older wizards were able to finally separate the brawlers and convince Rowle to let it go! With one last punch, the other blonde hit the ground! 

“You know, it’d be a lot easier to keep me out of trouble if I was allowed to drink firewhiskey! I AM of age, after all!” Rowle pointed out to them. “We could stay in, play poker and the two of you could watch me pass out in the floor!” 

“Come on, Rowle! If it was up to us, you know we’d let you drink! Your coach is the one who specified NO DRINKING for Thorfinn Rowle! You also know WHY he specified that! Hitting the training grounds drunk off your arse almost cost you your position on the team!” Yaxley pointed out the reason he couldn’t drink anymore. Rowle rolled his eyes. 

“I was celebrating! The war was over and I could play Quidditch again! Wouldn’t you want to drink to that?!” he drawled. 

“Yes. And I did drink to that but not enough to go into the DMLE drunk off my arse!” Yaxley shook his head at the youngster. Rowle turned to Dolohov for support. 

“Don’t look at me, boy! I didn’t go into Gringotts drunk off my arse, either!” he laughed at the boy’s disgusted expression. 

“Fine! I won’t drink anything stronger than butterbeer!” he snapped and fake gagged at the thought. The older wizards were chuckling at him as they Disapparated out of the alley back to Rowle’s apartment. 

“Alright. Let me make sure I just heard you right.” Pansy Parkinson told Padma and Luna. “Granger, Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger wants to be a Magpie? Is that what you’re telling me?” the girls nodded, giggling at the disbelief on the faces of Draco and Pansy. Pansy turned to Draco who laughed and shrugged. 

“Frankly, Pansy, I’m surprised it took her this long to snap! Everyone knows, without her help, those two would have crashed and burned a long time ago!” Draco drawled slowly. “Give the girl a chance. Oi, what did she have to say about Rule 1? She does know she won’t even be considered unless she passes Rule 1 first, right?” 

“She knows. That’s partly why we’re here. There’s nobody at school she knows or likes well enough to flash! She said, with most of the guys, it’d be like flashing her brother. The rest of them would be like flashing her dad! She did tell us someone she’d be willing to flash, IF it could be arranged somehow!” Padma told Pansy. 

“Let me guess. We’re connected to this person, right?” Draco asked shrewdly. He hadn’t gotten Head Boy just for his looks. 

“You are both connected with him, I suspect.” Luna said. 

“So don’t keep us in suspense! Who is this paragon? He has to be special to have caught Granger’s eye!” Pansy exclaimed. 

“Well, first off, you both have to promise you won’t tease her about him! I think she really likes him!” After getting their promise, Padma and Luna chimed together. “It’s Rowle! Thorfinn Rowle!”

In unison, Draco and Pansy stared at them in wide eyed shock. “Rowle? Rowle! Thorfinn Rowle? Merlin, I’m not sure we’re even in his league! Are you quite sure that’s who she said?” Pansy breathed. Draco fell back groaning as he covered his eyes. ‘Merlin, he hadn’t seen Rowle since the war ended! The Quidditch player had just barely escaped going to Azkaban!’ 

“You do remember that Rowle was a Death Eater? Jet like me? Did she specifically mention him by name?” Draco asked. 

“As sure as we’re both standing here. That’s who she said.” They swore. Pansy sat down beside Draco. They looked at each other. 

“Well, Drake. Is it worth it to try and get in touch with him? He’d probably react better to you because of Quidditch. I could feel his mother out. But she’s liable to take it the wrong way. She’ll be looking for grandbabies! ” Pansy deferred to Draco. 

“I don’t even know if he’d react to ME, Pans! He didn’t want to be in the fight in the first place. Blasted wanker was even more Quidditch crazy than Wood AND Flint together!” Draco sighed. “But I can see if he’ll respond. There’s a new bar opening in Hogsmeade in a week or two. Until I know for sure that he’s not showing up, you lot plan on going to that bar and MAKE SURE Granger is with you!” 

Padma and Luna squealed as they jumped up and down in excitement. Pansy couldn’t help but join in as Draco sat laughing at them. They were all over the moon at the thought of Hermione Granger being in the Magpies! Especially if she was going to be FLASHING Thorfinn Rowle, the most popular guy in the Quidditch league! 

The more Hermione thought about it, the more she regretted telling Padma and Luna about her stupid school girl crush on Rowle. It wasn’t like they were ever going to meet again. She was planning a nice quiet career in the Ministry and he’d be touring all over the world with his Quidditch team! 

She decided that she would go look for Padma and Luna after class. Let them know she wasn’t going to try to join the club after all. She had too many goals to achieve. She needed to decide exactly which department she was going to try out for. How much training she needed and which classes would best fit that training. She didn’t have time to worry about some club or a Quidditch playing jock! 

Draco thought about how to word his letter. ‘How was the best way to lure a former Quidditch playing student and fellow Death Eater into a position to be flashed?’ He decided to go sneaky and ask one of the two men never far from Rowle’s side, Corban Yaxley. He quickly wrote him a summary of the situation. Now to wait and see if Yaxley wrote him back! In the meantime, he had a beautiful girlfriend to snuggle up with! He sent the letter and went to hunt Pansy down. 

Yaxley was greatly surprised to receive a letter from Draco Malfoy! ‘What was that little brat writing to HIM for?’ As he read the letter, he began chuckling. By the time he finished the short letter, he was outright laughing his arse off! ‘Oh, this was going to be GOOD!’ He could almost see the startled look on Rowle’s face now! He quickly took a break from his work to pay a visit to Dolohov at Gringotts. Dolohov read the letter as he sipped a cup of coffee. Yaxley laughed as soon as Dolohov did a spit take. Dolohov face palmed at the things these young witches and wizards were doing these days! They quickly set about figuring out a way and place for the big event! 

“Hermione! Hermione! It’s all set up! They jumped at the chance to help you! You’re going to be a Magpie, Hermione!” Padma and Luna hugged her from either side. Parvati, also a member, had been alerted to the plan. She was already planning Hermione’s hair and makeup. Padma and Luna were already planning to dig through her wardrobe for an appropriate ‘flashing’ outfit! 

Hermione didn’t have an opportunity to tell them she’d changed her mind. She was so swept up in excitement that she went along with all their plans. Lavender and Ginny were narrow eyed at the sight of two Ravenclaws in the dormitory. They weren’t sure what was going on. It was all being kept very hush-hush until the girls were sure Hermione was officially a Magpie! They went in search of Harry and Ron to let them know something was happening and it involved Hermione! 

Yaxley wrote back to see what Draco had in mind. Draco wrote to let him know about the new club opening up. When Yaxley found this out, he and Dolohov howled with laughter. ‘It would be PERFECT! Rowle would never know what hit him!’ They deliberately slacked off enough that Rowle got into a fight with a teammate, Mulciber, resulting in both being benched for two weeks. It worked out perfectly with Draco’s plan of having the girls take Hermione to the club. 

They called in at the club and arranged for Rowle to work as a bouncer for the next two weeks. Not only would that give the girls an opening, it would keep Rowle close if he should happen to take more than a passing interest in Hermione after she flashed him!

Finally the big night was here! The girls all congregated in the Head Girl’s room as Hermione was pampered and primped for her big moment! Hermione was shaking in her little bootie shoes at the thought of what she’d be doing! It had been decided that she would wear an extremely low-cut form fitting camisole under a looser button up blouse. They coupled it with a mini skirt guaranteed to catch even more of Rowle’s attention! 

By the time they had her dressed, made up and her hair swept into a perfect up do, they would never have recognized her. All the way down to the main hall, boys kept running into each other or the wall as they caught sight on Hermione. As it turned out, Professor Snape was in the hall as they were leaving. He had some inkling of what was going to happen, apparently, as his lips curled up into the tiniest of grins. 

“Good luck, Miss Granger.” He bowed his head and stepped aside as he pulled the door open for them.

Hermione was shaking with nerves all the way into Hogsmeade. The girls were filling her in on what to do. “Listen, Granger. You are the only one who is old enough to get into this club. Our getting in depends on you.” Pansy told her. 

“Is this absolutely necessary? Isn’t there any other way to join?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“You can’t join the club until you pass Rule 1, Granger! I’m sorry! Rules are rules! If you want to join the Magpies, you’ve got to flash your fits at someone!” Parkinson declared. 

Hermione nodded, resigned to the fact. “Ok, girls! We’re here! Lovegood, carry her purse. Hermione, get ready. When we get up there, I’ll try to talk us past the bouncer. If you hear me say, ‘Hermione has a present for you’, that’s your cue to flash him!” Pansy directed her. She kept her hands on the bottom of her shirt and camisole and her eyes on the ground. 

Yaxley and Dolohov had positioned themselves with a clear view of Rowle, standing at the door as he checked ID’s. They saw the group of young girls at the same time as Rowle. They counted six in the group and quickly realized there was a seventh one in the center, the shortest one of the bunch. That HAD to be Granger! 

Rowle didn’t show much interest in them until his eyes fell on the little witch in the center of the group. Her eyes were downcast and her hands were clenched tight. He frowned. She didn’t seem to be as lighthearted as her companions. He wondered what was going on with her. 

“Good evening. ID’s, please.” He watched with interest as the little witch stiffened and looked at him, wide eyed! He smiled at her. She was quite a little beauty. 

“Here you go.” Pansy handed him the ID’s for all of them except Hermione. He looked them over and sighed. “Girls, you KNOW I’m not supposed to let you in. You’re all under age!” 

“You have a stamp, though. Right? Can’t you just stamp our hands to show we can’t drink anything stronger than butterbeer? Please? We really just want to dance, that’s all!” Pansy played up to him. He covered a grin at her tactic. As it happened, he DID have a stamp right behind him!

“I really don’t know if I should? Maybe if you ask nicely, the bartender might-?” he started to say.

“But why bother the bartender? We can resolve this right now. Listen, if you stamp our hands and let us in, Hermione has a present for you, right here!” Pansy nudged Hermione until she was directly in front of Rowle. Hermione’s face was flaming red but she took a deep breath and lifted her shirt and camisole, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Rowle’s eyes opened wide as his jaw dropped. The girls tittered and cheered at the astounded look on his face. Yaxley and Dolohov almost fell off the wall they were sitting on as they roared with laughter, propping each other up! He cleared his throat as he instinctively adjusted his belt. “Uh! Well! That, that’s some present, sweetie! Um” he recomposed himself as he reached behind. “Hands out, girls!” 

The grinning passel of girls quickly held their hands out before he changed his mind. As they went through the doors, he kept his eyes on Hermione. When it was her turn to be stamped, he grinned, pulled her close to him and hugged her before stamping her hand. As she followed Pansy in, he yelled, “Oi, Parkinson! Make sure she doesn’t show that present to anyone else! It’s all mine!” Pansy laughed and waved to show she’d heard. 

“She’s in! She’s in! Yay! Hermione’s a Magpie!” the girls all cheered as they took turns hugging their Head Girl! Hermione was smiling in relief as she realized she had actually done it! ‘Merlin! She’d actually just FLASHED Thorfinn Rowle!’

“You made a big hit there, Granger! I have a feeling he’ll be hunting you down as soon as they let him off work!” Pansy teased her. 

Hermione glanced back towards the door. Rowle was still watching them. He grinned and winked at her. She smiled and waved at him. If he came looking, she’d be ready!


	2. After the big flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione passes Rule 2! Hermione and Thorfinn make plans to meet again. Ron riles Thorfinn up, with unexpected results!

Yaxley and Dolohov jumped off the wall after they finally stopped laughing. Rowle had just gotten off duty. They knew exactly where he would head. They walked into the club and, sure enough, Rowle was slowly but surely making a beeline for the table of girls. They could see all the girls holding up bottles of butterbeer.

“Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Granger passed Rule 1! She’s in the Magpies!” Parkinson declared loudly. The girls all cheered. Hermione was smiling happily, still pink cheeked from her big moment. 

Pansy looked over Hermione’s shoulder and smiled. “Now, we have the perfect opportunity for her to go on to Rule 2!” 

Hermione’s eyes widened as two arms wrapped around her from behind. “Please tell me you’re of age, sweetheart!” Thorfinn whispered into her ear. 

“I’m of age enough to get in without a stamp. Just not old enough to buy alcohol yet.” She whispered back. 

“Dance with me?” he asked, sliding a hand down her arm. Hermione smiled and stood up. 

“Oi, Hermione! You can do Rule 2 while you’re dancing.” Pansy teased her. Thorfinn looked at Pansy. 

“So what IS Rule 2?” he asked curiously. Pansy smiled slyly at him. 

“Rule 2: at least one PDA: Public Display of Affection!” Thorfinn laughed as he pulled her close to him. 

“Ok, sweetheart, you heard the girl!” he said to a blushing Hermione. The girls started chanting at her.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss him! Kiss him!” they watched, holding their breath, as she slid her hands into his hair and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him! They burst out cheering again. Hermione broke away and hid her red face in his shirt. He laughed as he led her to the dance floor. The music had just changed to a soft, slow dance. 

The older wizards walked to the bar and sat down to keep an eye on the dance floor. Pansy made her way to the bar to place an order for another round of butterbeer. “If you want to keep an eye on them, you’ll have a better view from where we’re sitting. He’s making sure that we have sight of them at all times.” She said to them. They stood and followed her back. 

“So the Magpies, huh?” Yaxley asked. Pansy smiled as she nodded. The other girls giggled as they remembered passing Rule 1. “I’ve always heard from Draco and others that she was an uptight little thing. Never would have figured her to flash someone!” 

“I wouldn’t have figured her to kiss someone in public but she passed Rule 2 with flying colors.” Pansy admitted. She’d have to be sure and tell Draco about it. 

Out on the dance floor, Thorfinn had Hermione wrapped tightly in his arms. She had her head tucked into the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped around his waist. “I’ll be back to playing Quidditch in two more weeks. Until then I’m a free agent. Care to give a lonely Quidditch player a refresher tour of Hogsmeade tomorrow?” he asked. 

She smiled at him. “I’d love to. Would you like to meet at the Three Broomsticks?” 

“How about 10:00? Too early?” he smoothed a finger across her chin.

“That’s a good time for me. I’m usually one of the first ones into Hogsmeade. I might have company with me, though. Harry and Ron don’t like for me to roam around by myself. They’ll probably be there with Ginny and Lavender. You might want to brace yourself for a third degree questioning tomorrow.” She laughed. 

He ducked down and kissed her cheek. “That’s no problem. They can ask me anything they want to, as long as they don’t try to keep us apart.”

She snuggled up to him and sighed happily. Thorfinn kept one arm securely around her shoulders. With the other, he wrapped snugly around her back. 

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked into the club with their girlfriends. Hearing Ginny and Lavender gasp together, he looked around. They pointed at a couple dancing at the edge of the crowd. It was Hermione and Thorfinn. They narrowed their eyes at seeing her dancing with a former Death Eater!

“That’s what was going on! I knew it! Lavender told me something was going on with Hermione and the twins! Something about that club they’re in, the Magpies?” Ginny told Harry. He nodded, frowning toward Hermione. By now, Pansy had noticed them. 

“Uhoh, here comes trouble. Excuse me, I have to go run interference.” She sat her drink down and left. Luna looked up and jumped up to leave as well. They made their way to Potter and grabbed his arms just before he reached Hermione.

“Nope. You come back this way, Potter. You don’t mess with her. She’s happy. He’s interested and you and Weasley are NOT breaking them apart!” Pansy snapped as she and Luna pushed Harry back to Ron, Ginny and Lavender. 

“He’s a Death Eater! Hermione doesn’t need to be mixed up with him!” Harry argued. Pansy stuck her finger in his face, wagging it, temporarily speechless. Luna jumped in on the argument.

“You listen to me, Harry! He didn’t WANT to be in the war! Not every Death Eater wanted to be one! She liked him before the war! Before he ever left school! The only reason it took her so long to hook up with him was because she’s been underage or fighting until this past year! Now! She’s finally getting a shot with him and you will not ruin this for her!” Luna told him firmly. Harry looked at her in surprise. ‘LUNA was in on this? Was she also mixed up in that club?’ 

“Luna? What-are you serious? Tell me you’re not mixed up with them, either!” Harry said. 

“Yes. I’m in the Magpie club. So are Parvati and Parma! There is nothing at all wrong with it, Harry! Now, please! Give Hermione a chance with him! He won’t hurt her! He likes her, too!” Luna tried to get Harry to be open minded about the situation. 

Harry sighed. He wasn’t happy about Hermione’s choice of potential boyfriend but he’d do as requested. He’d sit back and watch it unfold. But woe be to Rowle if he broke Hermione’s heart! He’d have to deal with Harry fucking Potter, the Boy who lived Twice! 

Thorfinn had watched the whole thing play out over Hermione’s shoulder. She had no clue her friends were anywhere on the place. He wasn’t about to alert her to it, either. She might try to keep a distance between them if she knew! He rubbed her shoulders and whispered to her. 

“If I were to send tickets for your whole club, would you come to one of my games? You don’t have to watch. You can bring a book, if you’d like. But I’d like to see you before the game. Maybe afterwards, if it doesn’t run on too long, we could go to dinner?” he cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. 

Hermione smiled. “I’m not too much into Quidditch: Pansy or Draco might have mentioned that. But I’ll be happy to come to a game. I might even try to watch a bit of it. Dinner would be great!” 

Thorfinn snuggled his face into her hair. “It’s a date then, sweetheart. Until I go back to playing, I’ll be here in Hogsmeade. As soon as I’m back in active play, I’ll send you an owl.” He tightened his arms around her and met Potter’s eyes challengingly from across the floor. 

“We’re not letting her get involved with him, are we?” Ron asked him incredulously after Pansy and Luna walked away. 

“I don’t want to but they’re right. It’s Hermione’s own decision. She DID like him in school! He was the only reason she’d go to any Quidditch game Gryffindor wasn’t playing in. She’d take a book and wouldn’t even look at it, remember? She’d be too busy watching him fly or staring across the field at him.” Harry crossed his arms as he returned Thorfinn’s challenging look. 

He kept a close watch over her and the Quidditch player the rest of the evening. As it wound down to closing time, the Magpies watched as Hermione, who had danced the rest of the evening away with Thorfinn, finally became aware that Harry and Ron were there. 

As Thorfinn had suspected, she immediately pushed back from him. Harry and Ron approached them. Harry smiled politely at him as he directed his words at Hermione. “Hey, ‘Mione. We didn’t know you’d be here. You could have walked down with us. We’re getting ready to go back. May I have a word with you?”

Hermione reluctantly left Thorfinn with Ron, Ginny and Lavender while she spoke to Harry. “Harry. Hi, I, uh, I came down with Luna and some others. We, um, had to do something earlier. I was going to walk back with them.” 

Yaxley nudged Pansy. “Reckon what that’s about? He tries to keep her and Finn apart, the boy will go off the deep end. Now that he’s aware of her, he won’t be willing to lose her!” 

“Don’t worry about Hermione. We’ll keep her with Thorfinn, even if we have to kidnap her into the Slytherin common room. We won’t let Harry and Ron scare her off of him.” Pansy assured him. He could see the two gingers talking to Thorfinn. It didn’t look like it was going too well. The male ginger was squaring off with him. 

“Antonin, we got a problem!” he pointed. Dolohov jumped up and rushed off. He got there just in time to throw an arm in front of Thorfinn. The Quidditch player had just taken a swing at Ron!

“No! Thor, no! No fighting! You wanna be benched even longer?! No. Fighting! And you! Get your bloody fucking arse away from him! Now, you bloody little ginger!” Antonin snapped at Ron. Ron backed away quickly. He was pale with fear, evidently not having expected Thorfinn to actually try and hit him! 

“Ron! What did you do?” Hermione cried as she rushed over. “What did you say to him?”

“I just told him Death Eaters need to stick to their own kind! You don’t need him, Hermione! All of the guys at school and you go and hook up with a Death Eater!” he yelled. Hermione narrowed her eyes, growled angrily and punched him in the nose!


End file.
